


I'll protect you

by Dylanstiles



Category: American Assassin - Vince Flynn
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanstiles/pseuds/Dylanstiles
Summary: When Anna and Mitch have been together for several months. Anna tells him about the time in Chicago when she was raped. Mitch isn't taking it to well so he wants to find out the men who did it and kill them. Better yet torture, but Anna won't let him to it. Will Mitch listen to his girlfriend or go back there to serve justice for Anna?





	I'll protect you

Anna was downstairs making breakfast. She was wearing a pink night gown that stopped just above her knees. Also, she was wearing a blue robe. Anna was making eggs and bacon. The fan was on low because she didn't want to wake her boyfriend Mitch Rapp. Anna adored Mitch. Although he was a trained killer, an assassin. What scared her most was if he would never come home after one of his missions. When she would look at his scars of bullet wounds, the scar that ran from his ear to his chin, she would sigh. Anna did not like to see he was ever in pain, but she knew it was apart of his job. The scars also meant he was a hero but she never told him that because Mitch doesn't think of himself like a heroic person. She turned her head as she heard footsteps. Anna saw at the bottom step a shirtless Mitch Rapp with blue and white striped boxers. He had his hands on his face resting his elbows on the stairwell. "Good morning, honey," Anna let out. Mitch yawned then got off the steps scratching his stomach. "Yeah, I guess." He mumbled with a stubborn tone. Anna scoffed, "whats go you in a terrier mood?" She retorted. "Me? I'm fine I'm just exhausted you know that honey." Mitch said. Mitch walked over to Anna wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. The bacon popped and Anna flinched. Mitch moved back a bit pulling Anna with him. "Be careful." He said swaing side to side with Anna. Anna looked down and sighed. She out the spatula down and wrapped her arms around Mitch's arms. "You might want to turn the stove off I think it's done cooking." He mentioned letting go of Anna to sit down on the chair where the island was. Anna nodded then turned it off, she got the bacon and put it on a plate with paper towels to get to oil off. After that she got the eggs. Anna set her dish and Mitch's dish up then sat over across from Mitch and handed him his plate. Mitch smiled at Anna then took a bite of his pancakes. "You seem tense," Mitch let out. "Me? No, I'm fine." Anna lied and held her coffee mug up to her lips. Mitch put the fork down then stared Anna dead in the eye. "Honey, I know when something is up with you. So tell what is it?" He asked folding his arms. Anna set her coffee down the wiped her face with a napkin. She didn't know where to start so she cleared her throat and let out what she's been meaning to tell him at some time. "I- I well, before we met... I lived in Chicago and I was on my way home from work and I was pushed into an ally and..." Anna paused trying to hold in the tears. She took a couple deep breaths then continued, "I was raped." She finished. Mitch didn't say a word, he stared right back at Anna trying to find words. His hands clenched like he wanted to hit something. He got out from his seat and was marching upstairs. "Mitchell?" Anna called out from the island. "Mitch!" Anna shouted getting off the chair and marching. "Where do you think your going don't you have anything to say?" She asked with her hands in the air. Mitch turned around and said, "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch you raped you. I don't care how long it takes Anna. I'm going to fucking kill him." Mitch didn't wait for a response. He marched to his and Anna's room and put on some blue jeans and a black shirt. Mitch didn't care how he looked when he meets with his boss Irene Kennedy the director of the Central Intelligence Agency. He slipped on some sheos. He heard Anna knocking on the door. "Honey, please open up don't do this please. It was a long time ago." She pleaded. Mitch walked over to the door and opened it. "if it was a long time ago why are you just telling me now? It must still keep you awake at night. Your scared of it ever happening again. That must be why you were so frightened when that terriost nearly raped you on the president's bed. I'm doing this. You deserve to feel safe." Mitch explained to Anna. "I'll feel safe if you're here with me." She said holding onto his right arm. "I can't Anna, he has to die." He said letting go of her grip. Anna knew she wouldn't be able to stop him. She just let him go. Mitch got out of the house and went to his car. He dialed the secure phone line with Irene Kennedy. "Mitch?" Answered Kennedy. "Anna was raped." Mitch started. He heard Kennedy gasp, "not recently but it was a while ago. Before we met and I want to hunt them down and kill them for hurting her. She's still scared from it Irene." "Mitch, this is a big step. You don't even know who the person was. How are we going to find that out?" Irene asked. "I'll go to Chicago go to where Anna used to work and find whatever bum fuck walking near the area I'll show them a picture and if they show any sign that they recognize Anna I'll captrue them torture then just like that dead. Anna will no longer have to be afraid." He explained to Kennedy. Kennedy didn't speak at first. She knew this plan was insane. "Look Mitch, I think Anna has been through to much already. It was only a couple months ago she nearly got raped by that terriost. I don't think she seems revenge. She just wanted to tell you and be there for her. And right now, your running to kill the man instead of being at home right now protecting her." Mitch knew she had a point. "All right. You made a point. I'll go back inside. That doesn't mean I didn't want to kill that guy with every trick I had in the book." Mitch announced. "I understand Mitchell. Now go back to your girlfriend." The line went dead. Mitch looked back at his house. Luckily he didn't leave yet so he got out the car. Mitch opened the door and walked in and went upstairs. He noticed the door was open and saw Anna sobbing on their bed. "Anna?" Mitch called out. Anna looked up slowly with red eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm here I'll always be here I won't kill him. Even though I wanted to badly. I'll be here with you. I promise." He mentioned walking to her and holding her in his arms. "I know, I'm proud you didn't. I love you so much." She cried. Mitch smiled, "I love you too." He said then kissed her head. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. This was requested by someone so sweet :)


End file.
